


低语

by guodutianliang



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 成石cp
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guodutianliang/pseuds/guodutianliang
Relationships: 叶航成/吴石九
Kudos: 24





	低语

低语

吴石九听出了叶航成话里的隐忍，好像，玩过了。

因为想起叶航成平时听吴石九撒个娇或者喊声哥哥就会消气，吴石九本来就是温柔，声音也随着性子一样，温柔又软糯，有意无意的拉长了尾音像在撒娇的小奶猫“哥哥...我要睡啦，晚安哦”说完还用那双有着勾人魂魄但撩人不自知的眼睛看着叶航成。

奶音，纯粹又勾人的眼睛，这些显然都在勾起叶航成的欲火。

叶航成亲了亲吴石九的额头，轻轻地伸手刮了刮吴石九的鼻子，低沉的嗓音就像正在弹奏的钢琴，正准备带着吴石九一起随着旋律沉沦“饶了我吧宝贝，撩了我还想睡啊？”

“小叶…唔…”吴石九想说的话都被叶航成的这一吻全都打乱，就被融入到两人唇齿之间。

“宝贝，给我好吗”从叶航成口里说出的问句就好像是普普通通的陈述句，吴石九什么都爱顺着他。就完全栽在他手上，软团子哼哼唧唧的趴在叶航成的身上微微喘息着，吴石九用手捏着叶航成的衣领，微微垂着头仿佛在做着一次比自己高考做的还要重要的题目。

回应叶航成的是吴石九主动的一次亲吻，没有叶航成吻的那么霸道强势，吴石九的吻就像他本人一样，温柔细腻，他就像蜻蜓点水一般轻轻地触碰了叶航成的唇，又害羞地离开。

吴石九这个举动就是在默许叶航成的动作，叶航成得到恋人的同意后，伸手托着吴石九的头加深了这个吻。

这个动作，真的是太惊喜了。叶航成一直认为自己的这个宝贝那么容易害羞，而且那么单纯，怎么会愿意。

他小心翼翼地捧起吴石九的脸，虽然他早已欲火缠身，但他连一点伤害吴石九的动作都不敢做，所以他还是压抑着自己的欲火给吴石九做着心理上的安慰“宝贝，我会轻点的”

手停留着吴石九漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，因为吴石九真的很瘦，后背就像一只正在翩翩起舞的蝴蝶，叶航成用手一点一点地描绘着蝴蝶翅膀的形状。

唇顺着吴石九的嘴唇一路往下，在修长又好看的颈上留下星星点点的红色暧昧的痕迹。

那是一只高贵的白天鹅正在仰着自己好看的脖子被叶航成种下这次性爱的果实，高贵的天鹅被面前的人带到黑暗之中进行性爱的愉悦。

吴石九发出细微呜咽的声音，他愉悦地享受着叶航成的动作带来的快感，下面的性器正在缓缓地抬起头，等待着触碰。

像是报复似的，叶航成也停留在吴石九的喉结上像食用精美的食物，用牙齿缓慢地勾勒，摩挲着细嫩的皮肤，白皙的肌肤一下子就被磨红了。

“哈啊…别咬了…”吴石九受不了这漫长的折磨，他颤抖地哀求着叶航成

但也没想到叶航成反而用带着磁性的嗓音撩拨他“宝贝，舒服吗”说罢叶航成便伸手套弄吴石九早已挺起的性器，在亲吻与叶航成的动作下，吴石九没多久便泄了身。

叶航成用吴石九射出的精液来作润滑，用纤细的手指在吴石九未经开发的地方做扩张。

感受到异物进入时，吴石九的声音便提高了音调，他用力地大吸了一口气，痛得用上齿咬着自己的下唇，把惊呼封在口腔。

“宝贝别怕，有我在。”

叶航成的一句话好像让吴石九紧绷的神经松下来，他松开被自己咬着的下唇，发出的都是颤抖的声音。

“哥哥…啊…来吧…”

他很喜欢喊叶航成哥哥，虽然总是因为面子薄不喊，但每次一喊哥哥叶航成的心都被酥化了。

在叶航成炽热的器物抵到肛门时，叶航成在吴石九耳边吐息着“宝贝痛就咬我”

接着便进入紧涩的通道内，在接吻中把吴石九的呻吟都吞下。

因为是初次，吴石九本身不管怎样都有些紧张，便使下身把叶航成吸吮得更紧，叶航成亲亲他的嘴角“放松 宝贝”

听到叶航成的声音，吴石九总会感到特别安全，好像只要有他在，就什么都不用害怕。

在一次又一次的抽插下，吴石九因为痛便趴在叶航成的肩膀上留下自己的齿印，还有自己甜腻的呻吟。

一场性爱结束后，叶航成帮吴石九把体内的东西排出来，并在他的额头上烙上自己的唇印。

“亲爱的宝贝晚安。”


End file.
